


I’m a wee bit gay myself

by Petroselinum_crispum



Category: Derry Girls (TV)
Genre: Been obsessed with Derry girls recently, Drug Use, M/M, Marijuana Use, Sexual Content, they make a cute couple ok, this is the result of that, weed use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petroselinum_crispum/pseuds/Petroselinum_crispum
Summary: James has a panic attack and David is there to help him out.
Relationships: David Donnelly/James Maguire
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	I’m a wee bit gay myself

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally one part but I’m in the process of writing a second because I felt bad leaving it on a cliffhanger
> 
> Not perfect and I didn’t do that thing where you attempt to write the accent cus that’s always so annoying.

James had been brought to the party by Erin, she heard David would be there and none of the girls were free so obviously he was dragged along.  
To say he was unhappy with the arrangement would be an understatement.

James hates parties ok, there are always too many people, too many lights, too much noise and the stench of alcohol is always way too strong so he usually ends up in a small bathroom waiting for a call of his name from someone outside signaling he could go home.

This time was different though, because the stairs were filled with people and as far as James could tell there wasn’t a downstairs loo.  
Someone bumped past him, sloshing their drink over his shirt making the sickening stench stronger, and the crowd was pushing him closer and closer to one of the large speakers. 

As his panic rose he pressed himself against a wall and screwed his eyes shut, trying and failing to control his breathing like his therapist always told him to. It wasn’t working and he began hyperventilating, the palms pressed to his ears not doing anything to deafen the loud music. His eyes were beginning to water when he heard someone talking at him.  
“You alright? what’s wrong”  
“Noise” James managed to croak our “too much noise”

He felt a hand on his shoulder pulling him into someone, his immediate reaction was to scramble away but the soft voice, now near his ear, said “calm down mate, I’m tryna help” and he forced his body to relax.

Only when he was hit with cool night air did the tears slow, and his breathing calm. His rescuer manoeuvred him to the ground awkwardly.  
“Is there anything I can do to help.”  
James took a few breaths, attempting to calm himself before opening his eyes. When he saw David Donnelly crouched next to him he very nearly began hyperventilating again.  
“Well?”  
James realised he had just been blinking at him and so he attempted to answer.

“ ‘m fine”  
“You’re clearly not mate, you drank much tonight?”  
“Nothing, I don’t drink”  
“You smell like it”

James was still recovering and the reminder of his shirts smell almost set him off again, to the point where he nearly gagged.  
“Calm down, I’m gonna assume someone spilled their drink. Is it okay if I take your shirt off” James nodded and David began peeling the sticky shirt of him and dropped it to the side before shrugging off his thick flannel shirt and wrapping it around the trembling boy.  
“Can’t have you gettin cold”

It smelt warm and musky, with a grassy hint which if James had been cooler he could’ve recognised as weed.  
Without the suffocating alcohol and instead wrapped in a blanket of slight spice and comfort James felt more relaxed and David noticed.  
“You think you’re up to walking? I hear there’s a sofa in the shed.”  
“Just about”  
James pushed himself to his feet and wrapped the flannel closer around himself. David put an arm around his shoulders and James found himself leaning into the warm touch.

Turns out there was a small couch in the shed and once David had set James down he felt better within minutes.  
“I better be going, look after yourself”  
David was heading towards the door, pulling a fag from behind his ear and a lighter from his pocket.  
“I guess you’ll be wanting your flannel back now”  
“Keep it, it suits you”

James kept the flannel for a month before it began to lose its comforting smell and that’s when he wrapped it in a paper bag and went to find David. He ended up finding him at the back of the skate park sketching with a joint between his lips.  
“I though uh, I thought I’d return this”  
David looked up.  
“Ah thank you, but I weren’t kidding about it looking good on you”  
James felt a blush burn up his neck.  
“I’d just feel bad, it’s uh, it’s a nice shirt”

David patted the floor next to him and James slid down next to him.  
“Want a hit?”  
“I’ve never-“  
“It’s not too difficult, just try not to suck in super hard”  
James took the blunt nervously and breathed in, letting the smoke rush into his lungs then curl above his head as he breathed out, handing the blunt back to David with minimal coughing.

There was a few moments of silence before David said “so are the rumours true then”  
“Rumours? What rumours”  
“That you’re a gay or whatever”  
James’ eyes widened and he tensed up.  
“I wouldn’t say- I just”  
“Don’t worry, tell no one but I’m a wee bit gay myself”  
James let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and blurted out “yeah it’s true”  
“I suppose you won’t be too mad if I do this then”  
James was about to ask what when David inhaled deeply from the joint, grabbed him by his shirt collar and pulled him in for an open mouthed kiss.  
James tensed at first before relaxing into David’s firm grip, breathing in the smoke as he kissed back and allowing David to push him to the ground.

“Been thinking about you since that party, I don’t know how I never noticed you before”  
James was kind of speechless, the slight buzz caused by the weed clouding his thoughts as David’s thigh spread his legs  
“Even crying you looked so fucking beautiful”  
James blush was creeping further up his neck.

“You wanna know what I was thinking about?”  
James hips bucked up as if he couldn’t help it.  
“I was thinking, the only way that flannel could look better on you”  
David mumbled against his lips.  
“is if you were naked underneath”  
James let out a whimper.  
“You like that idea do you”  
David smirked into the kiss.  
“Cus I think you’d look absolutely stunnin”  
James cheeks flushed even more as he realised he could feel David’s own erection pressing through the lads thick jeans. 

“Wanna come back to mine”  
“Yeah”


End file.
